neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alien characters
This article lists characters and actors in the ''Alien'' series of science fiction films. The series spans four films: ''Alien'' (1979), ''Aliens'' (1986), Alien 3 (1992), and Alien Resurrection (1997). The only recurring actress in all four films is Sigourney Weaver, who portrays the series' central character Ellen Ripley. The film series was subsequently crossed-over with the ''Predator'' films with the releases of ''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) and its sequel Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007). Together the two Alien vs. Predator films serve as prequels to the Alien series. The only actor from the Alien films to appear in one of the prequels was Lance Henriksen, who had played the android Bishop in Aliens and a man claiming to be the android's creator in Alien 3. Henriksen returned for Alien vs. Predator, in which he played Charles Bishop Weyland. Summary *This table shows the principal characters and the actors who have portrayed them throughout the franchise. *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the film or video game, or that the character's presence in the film or video game has not yet been announced. *A indicates a cameo appearance. *A indicates an appearance in onscreen photographs only. *A indicates an appearance in deleted scenes only. *A indicates a voice only role. *A indicates a motion-capture only role. *A indicates a younger version of the role. } | | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Tom Skerritt |- ! Ellen Louise Ripley Ripley Clone 8 | colspan="3" | Sigourney Weaver | Sigourney Weaver Nicole Fellows | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Sigourney Weaver | Sigourney Weaver |- ! Joan Lambert | Veronica Cartwright | Veronica Cartwright | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Veronica Cartwright |- ! Samuel Brett | Harry Dean Stanton | Harry Dean Stanton | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Harry Dean Stanton |- ! Gilbert Kane | John Hurt | John Hurt | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | |- ! Ash | Ian Holm | Ian Holm | | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Ian Holm Dave B. Mitchell |- ! Dennis Parker | Yaphet Kotto | Yaphet Kotto | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Yaphet Kotto |- ! Aliens | Bolaji Badejo | Carl Toop | colspan="2" | Tom Woodruff, Jr. | | Andrew Crawford Goran D. Kleut | colspan="2" style="background: #DDF; color: #2C2C2C; vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; | Appeared |- ! MU /'' TH ''/ UR 6000 " " | Helen Horton | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Steven Gilborn | colspan="1" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Lorelei King | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Jones | colspan="2" | Various animal performers | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | | colspan="1" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Engineers | | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Ian Whyte John Lebar Daniel James | | colspan="1" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" style="background: #DDF; color: #2C2C2C; vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; | Appeared |- ! Corporal Dwayne Hicks | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Michael Biehn | Michael Biehn | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Michael Biehn | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Carter J. Burke | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Paul Reiser | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Bishop / Bishop II ( ) | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" | Lance Henriksen | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" | Lance Henriksen | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Rebecca "Newt" Jorden | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Carrie Henn | Danielle Edmond | | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Private William Hudson | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Bill Paxton | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Andrew Bowen | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Lieutenant Scott Gorman | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | William Hope | colspan="6" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Private Vasquez | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Jenette Goldstein | colspan="6" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Sergeant Apone | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Al Matthews | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Al Matthews | style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Amanda Ripley | colspan="1" style="background-color:lightgrey;"| | Elizabeth Inglis | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Andrea Deck Kezia Burrows |- ! Leonard Dillon | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Charles S. Dutton | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Jonathan Clemens | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Charles Dance | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Harold Andrews | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Brian Glover | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Francis Aaron | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Ralph Brown | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Walter Golic | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Paul McGann | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Robert Morse | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Danny Webb | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Annalee Call | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Winona Ryder | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Dom Vriess | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Dominique Pinon | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Johner | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Ron Perlman | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Christie | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Gary Dourdan | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Frank Elgyn | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Michael Wincott | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Sabra Hillard | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Kim Flowers | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! General Martin Perez | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Dan Hedaya | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Dr. Mason Wren | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | J. E. Freeman | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Dr. Jonathan Gediman | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Brad Dourif | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Vincent Distephano | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Raymond Cruz | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Larry Purvis | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Leland Orser | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Elizabeth M. Shaw | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="1" |Noomi Rapace Lucy Hutchinson | colspan="1" |Noomi Rapace | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! David 8 Walter | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" |Michael Fassbender | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Meredith Vickers | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Charlize Theron | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Janek | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Idris Elba | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Peter Weyland | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | colspan="2" |Guy Pearce | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Charlie Holloway | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Logan Marshall-Green | Logan Marshall-Green | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Fifield | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Sean Harris | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Millburn | colspan="4" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Rafe Spall | colspan="3" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Daniels | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Katherine Waterston | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Christopher Oram | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Billy Crudup | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Tennessee | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Danny McBride | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Sergeant Lope | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Demián Bichir | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Karine Oram | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Carmen Ejogo | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Maggie Faris | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Amy Seimetz | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Ricks | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Jussie Smollett | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Upworth | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Callie Hernandez | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Sergeant Hallett | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Nathaniel Dean | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Ankor | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Alexander England | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- ! Ledward | colspan="5" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | | Benjamin Rigby | colspan="2" style="background-color:lightgrey;" | |- |} Introduced in Alien (1979) Arthur Dallas Arthur Koblenz Dallas (Tom Skerritt) is the captain of the Nostromo and the only human crew member with access to Mother, the onboard computer. When he receives a distress signal from the Derelict, an Engineer ship, Dallas steers the Nostromo off course to investigate the beacon. After the Alien hatches from Gilbert Kane's chest and murders Samuel Brett, Dallas enter the ship's air ducts to lure it to the airlock and eject it into space. He is attacked by the Alien and disappears, leaving only his flamethrower. When Skerritt first read the screenplay for Alien, he declined the project, unimpressed with its writing quality and budget. After the screenplay was edited and the budget enlarged, Skerritt was approached again and signed on. Halfway through production, he approached writer and executive producer Ronald Shusett and asked if he could trade his salary for a one-half percentage point (.5 percent) share in the film. In a deleted scene, Ellen Ripley detours while escaping from the Nostromo and finds Dallas alive in the Alien nest; she destroys it in an act of mercy. According to Skerritt, the scene was cut because its quality was below par and it disrupted the pace of Ripley's escape; it was included in the 2003 director's cut. Ellen Ripley .]] Ellen Louise Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) is the primary protagonist of the main Alien series. The mother of Amanda Ripley and a warrant officer on the Nostromo, she and the cat Jonesy are the sole survivors of the expedition. After putting herself and the cat in cryosleep, she is rescued fifty-seven years later and relieved of duty by Weyland-Yutani for the destruction of the Nostromo and her outlandish claims about the Alien. After communication is lost with LV-426, Ripley is sent with a unit of colonial marines on the ''Sulaco'' to investigate; the entire expedition, except Ripley, Corporal Hicks, the orphan Newt and the android Bishop, is lost. In cryosleep on the Sulaco, Ripley is impregnated with a queen by a facehugger; this triggers a fire which causes the ship to crash on Fiorina 161. As sole survivor of the Sulaco, Ripley helps the prisoners incarcerated on the planet to defeat the Alien. Weyland-Yutani arrives to claim the queen incubating in Ripley, prompting her to sacrifice herself by diving into the furnace. When Ridley Scott was brought on to direct Alien, Ripley was a male character. Scott requested that the character be changed to a woman, in juxtaposition with the Alien and to make her survival surprising. Broadway actress Sigourney Weaver was considered for the role of Lambert when Scott encouraged her to play Ripley. With the 1986 release of Aliens, Ripley became one of the most critically praised and influential female characters in film. John Scalzi, president of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, wrote in a 2011 AMC Networks column that he considered the dynamic and relatable Ripley the best science-fiction character of all time. In 2008, the American Film Institute recognized Ripley in "AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains" as the second-greatest female protagonist (behind Clarice Starling) and the eighth-greatest protagonist overall. Joan Lambert Joan Marie Lambert (Veronica Cartwright) is the navigator of the Nostromo and the only other woman on the ship besides Ripley. Disinclined to take risks beyond her console, she resents being chosen as part of the team to explore the Derelict. After Kane's infestation by the facehugger, she berates Ripley for refusing to allow her and the rest of the team aboard. When the Alien begins to kill her crew, Lambert insists that they evacuate the Nostromo. While preparing to leave on a shuttle, Lambert and Parker are confronted by the Alien which kills them. During Ripley's ICC tribunal, fifty-seven years after the first incident, a screen details the deceased members of the Nostromo crew (including Lambert, who is revealed as a trans woman). In the original draft of Alien, Lambert provided comic relief; this attracted Sigourney Weaver, before the screenplay was edited to make her stern and humorless. Veronica Cartwright then expressed an interest in playing Ripley, auditioning for the role and meeting with director Ridley Scott. She was informed that she had "the part", which she and her agent interpreted as the Ripley role; instead, it was Lambert. Cartwright was initially resistant, since she disliked Lambert's serious demeanor, but accepted after talking with the film's producers about Lambert's being a point-of-view character for the audience. She won the 1980 Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. Samuel Brett Samuel Elias Brett (Harry Dean Stanton) is an engineering technician on the Nostromo and a good friend of his engineering chief, Parker. He persistently angles for the increased-pay and bonus awards he feels are due him. While the crew searches for the Alien, Brett tries to retrieve the cat Jones; he encounters the mature Alien, which kills him and drags him into an air duct. When Harry Dean Stanton auditioned for Brett, he told Ridley Scott he was not a fan of science-fiction or horror films; Scott replied that he was not either, but expected Alien to do well. According to Stanton, he was pleased with the film and said it and Pretty in Pink are the films for which he is best recognized. Several of Brett's scenes were deleted from the original cut, including Ripley and Parker seeing his death and his cocooned corpse in the Alien's lair; they were included in the 2003 director's cut. According to writer Dan O'Bannon, the latter scene hinted that Brett's body was becoming an Alien incubator. Gilbert Kane Gilbert Ward "Thomas" Kane (John Hurt) is the Nostromo executive officer. During the Derelict investigation, he moves closer to an egg to get a closer look; a facehugger attaches to him and, unbeknownst to him and the crew, impregnates him with an Alien embryo. Kane remains unconscious until the facehugger dies and falls off. At dinner afterwards, Kane goes into convulsions; an infant Alien bursts through his chest, killing him. Director Ridley Scott originally cast Jon Finch as Kane after John Hurt declined due to a scheduling conflict. Partway through filming, Finch had an episode of hyperglycemis (from not taking insulin to counter his Coca-Cola intake on set; Scott again asked Hurt, who accepted and replaced Finch for the remainder of the filming. Kane is most closely associated with the "chestbursting" scene. Before the scene's single take, the actors were given minimal information about its details; according to the screenplay, the "creature emerges". Hurt was connected to a prosthetic body with the exploding Alien prop tucked away with meat and fake blood. When the scene was filmed the cast reacted dramatically, with Veronica Cartwright hit in the mouth with fake blood and falling backwards. Ash Ash (Ian Holm) is the Nostromo science officer, who administers medical treatment, conducts biological research and investigates alien life forms. Abruptly assigned to replace the Nostromo's previous medical officer for the return journey from Thedus to Earth, Ash is a secret android tasked by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation to ensure that a mysterious signal emanating from LV-426 is investigated. When Kane is infested by an Alien facehugger, Ash violates quarantine protocol by allowing him to be brought aboard. He assaults Ripley after the ship's computer, Mother, discloses that Ash's orders are to ensure the Alien's return to Weyland-Yutani's laboratories at the expense of the crew. He is disabled by Parker, and his identity as an android is revealed. Ash's mangled body is briefly powered back up by the crew so he can confirm his directive and assure them that they cannot defeat the Alien. His body is incinerated by Parker shortly afterwards. Ash, absent from the original screenplay by Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett, was conceived by David Giler and Walter Hill when Brandywine Productions acquired it. Although Giler and Hill believed that Alien required a secondary story element, O'Bannon said in the film's audio commentary that he saw it as unnecessary. Shusett praised Giler and Hill's addition of the Ash story line in the 2003 documentary, The Beast Within: The Making of 'Alien, calling it "one of the best things in the movie". In the special-edition DVD audio commentary, director Ridley Scott interprets some of Ash's inhuman behavior (such as the attempted suffocation of Ellen Ripley with a rolled-up pornographic magazine) as reflecting Freudian sexual frustration from being anatomically incorrect. Critic Roz Kaveney analyzes Ash in From Alien to The Matrix: Reading Science Fiction Film, seeing him as a menacing robot who exists before his creators would impose programming alluded to in Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. Dennis Parker Dennis Monroe Parker (Yaphet Kotto) is the Nostromo chief engineer; Brett is his assistant. On the ship, he incessantly demands bonuses for investigating the Derelict's distress beacon. After Dallas' fateful confrontation with the Alien, Parker investigates and finds the flamethrower left behind. When Ash attacks Ripley, Parker and Lambert save her and decapitate the android. After Ripley extracts the meaning of Ash's directive to allow the crew to die, Parker uses the flamethrower to incinerate his remains. He and Lambert are killed by the Alien when it ambushes them in their attempt to flee aboard the shuttle. Yaphet Kotto was offered the role of Parker along with lucrative offers from two other productions. Although his agent advised him to decline the role in Alien because his salary was not specified, Kotto accepted the role. To enhance the on-screen tension between Parker and Ripley, Ridley Scott instructed Kotto to antagonize Sigourney Weaver on set. Aliens costume in Alien (1979). Due to his tall, lean frame, Badejo was the first actor to play an Alien.]] The extraterrestrial species referred to as "Aliens" (technically known as "Xenomorphs") is the primary, titular antagonist of the Alien franchise. Introduced in the first film, Aliens are laid as eggs by a queen. This produces a facehugger, which latches onto and impregnates its prey with an embryo. This in turn produces an Alien with some characteristics of its host which ejects itself from the host's rib cage, killing it in the process. Described as "pure" by the android Ash, the Alien's motivation is to ensure the survival of its species; this commonly entails the elimination of creatures, such as humans, who pose a threat. With rudimentary intelligence, the Aliens are difficult to kill. When writers Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett brainstormed for the original film, they decided to have an Alien impregnate a male orally as a metaphor for rape. O'Bannon suggested to Scott that his collaborator from the failed Dune adaptation, Swiss surrealist artist H. R. Giger, design the Alien. Scott chose the sketch Necronom IV, from Giger's Necronomicon, as the basis for the Alien because of its sexual ambiguity and phallic overtones. The Deacon, a creature predating the Alien which shares several biological traits, appears in the final scene of Prometheus after it explodes from a dead Engineer's chest. The Engineer was impregnated by a trilobite conceived by Elizabeth Shaw after sexual intercourse with an infected Charlie Holloway. Designer Neal Scanlan explained in the book Prometheus: The Art of the Film that the breed borrows physical traits, such as femininity from Shaw. A number of performers have played Aliens in the series, including Bolaji Bodejo in Alien, Carl Toop in Aliens and Tom Woodruff, Jr. in Alien 3, Alien: Resurrection and the Alien vs. Predator franchise. In October 2016, actor Michael Fassbender revealed in a BBC Radio interview that the predecessors to the Xenomorphs would be called "Neomorphs" in Alien: Covenant. Jones Jones, nicknamed "Jonesy", is an American Shorthair which is the rodent-control ship's cat on the Nostromo. After the birth and escape of the Alien, Jones is detected by the crew and risks interfering with the ship's motion sensors (which could mistake the cat's movements for those of the Alien). Brett finds Jones in the cargo room, where the Alien kills him as Jones watches. When the remaining crew members prepare to escape the ship, Ripley loads Jones into a pet carrier but must temporarily abandon him as the Alien approaches her. The Alien inspects Jones but leaves him alone, since the cat poses no threat. Ripley retrieves Jones and flees with him on a shuttle. She and the cat are in cryosleep for fifty-seven years, until they are rescued. Jones remains Ripley's pet for the duration of her new employment until she departs on the Sulaco, leaving him behind. Four cats were used in Alien, with each exhibiting specific feline behaviors such as scampering and hissing. According to Ridley Scott's audio commentary on the Alien DVD, to capture Jones' fearful reaction to the Alien a screen was placed between the cat and a German Shepherd; when the screen between the animals was removed, the cat immediately hissed. In 1980 literary theorist James H. Kavanaugh wrote in an MIT Press journal article, "Son of a Bitch: Feminism, Humanism, and Science in 'Alien , that in a Marxist framework Jones (with Ripley, the Alien and Ash) is one of the story's four integral characters. According to Kavanaugh, the Alien represents the "anti-human" element (with Ash its narrative dependent); Ripley represents the human element, and Jones represents the dependent, childlike element complementing her maternal instincts. Engineers The Engineers, also known as space jockeys, are an ancient race of large humanoids which created humanity from their own DNA during Earth's primordial era. In Alien, the fossilized corpse of an Engineer is discovered in the pilot's seat of the Derelict; its suit and helmet were thought to be bones, and is the first victim of the Aliens identified onscreen. The Engineers play a central role in the first prequel, Prometheus, which reveals their biology and intention to infect the human race with an alien contagion and mutagen. In the film the last surviving Engineer on LV-223 is awakened and immediately tries to resume his mission of delivering the substance to Earth, stopped by the survivors of the human expedition. For the Engineer pilot in Alien, a set piece was built at Bray Studios; Ridley Scott and cinematographer Derek Vanlint's children played the body doubles to exaggerate the size of the corpse. In the audio commentary on the 1999 twentieth-anniversary re-release of Alien, Scott said that he envisioned the pilot in the original film as driving a "battlewagon" with a haul of biological weapons and wanted to explore the species' story in fifth and sixth installments of the series. In a 2012 Fandango Media interview, he described the Engineers as "tall and elegant" and representing "dark angels". ''Aliens'' *'Sergeant Al Apone' Sergeant Apone (Al Matthews) was the squad leader of the team that went to investigate LV-426. Apone was far more liked and respected than his C.O, Lieutenant Gorman. During the first incursion into the atmospheric processor, he enforced Gorman's orders not to use pulse rifle and smartgun ammunition. Shortly after finding a still-alive cocooned colonist whose chest bursts to reveal an alien, Apone grabbed a flamethrower from Frost to incinerate it. Aliens ambushed the marines shortly after, and in the confusion while trying to communicate with his squad, he is grabbed by an alien. Apone's importance to the squad is shown in this scene, as the squad loses unit cohesion shortly after his capture, and Gorman freezes up. Hudson later points out that the readouts on the APC show he was not killed in the attack; thus he was presumably impregnated by an alien and died when the atmosphere processor exploded or possibly from an alien fully gestating in his body. *'Bishop' Bishop (Lance Henriksen) was the android executive officer assigned to the Sulaco and was primarily responsible for planetary maneuvering. Unlike Ash, he was loyal to his seniors, colleagues and especially Ripley. Although Bishop tried to be friendly to Ripley, she did not trust him until he had proved himself. The Marines from the Sulaco — along with Ripley, Bishop, and company executive Burke (Paul Reiser) — set down on LV-426 and discover that Aliens have killed almost all of the colonists. The Aliens then kill Burke and most of the Marine contingent. Bishop does not engage in combat, however, instead acting as a medic and tending to other support functions. Bishop saves Ripley, Newt (Carrie Henn), and Corporal Hicks (Michael Biehn) by piloting their dropship out of the exploding atmosphere processing station. However, upon landing on the Sulaco, Bishop is ripped in half by the Alien queen that had attached itself to the dropship. When Ripley opens the airlock to expel the Alien queen into space, Bishop saves himself and Newt. Afterward, he is placed in hypersleep with Ripley, Newt, and Hicks. *'Carter J. Burke' Carter Burke (Paul Reiser) was a corporate executive who often comforted Ripley and became her friend while she was at Gateway Station (his business card identifies him as Special Projects Director of the Weyland Yutani (Space) Corp's Special Services Division). After revealing that Ripley had been frozen for 57 years, (and, in the special edition, that her daughter had since deceased,) he exhibits some sensitivity and condolence towards a heartbroken Ripley. After learning of the derelict ship from Ripley, he agrees to help regain her flight license in return for her returning to LV-426 to investigate. He accompanied the squad aboard Sulaco, presumably to safeguard the company's investment in the terraforming colony. Burke sides with her against Gorman when she points out that the marines' weapons could rupture the station's cooling system, explaining that the station is basically a big fusion reactor, and they could trigger a thermonuclear explosion. However, when Ripley suggests they take off and nuke the site from orbit, Burke reasons, against Ripley and Vasquez, that the Aliens are an important species and they do not have the right to exterminate them (in which Ripley reminds him the operation is under military jurisdiction.) He also is adamant that the marines do not have the jurisdiction to destroy the multi-million dollar facility and places its value above the marines. Burke betrays Ripley and the Marines, as a captured alien would have great potential for research and bio-weapons, which would earn him a lucrative promotion. After Ripley discovers he's intended this all along, he specifically targets Ripley for this by planning to infect her and Newt with alien embryos to smuggle the aliens past quarantine. He attempts to get them impregnated by locking them in a room with a pair of facehuggers and later turns off the room's security camera, planning to sabotage the cryo-chambers in order to kill the marines. The Marines planned to kill Burke before they realized that the aliens were approaching the medlabs. In the chaos, Burke escapes and seals himself off from the pursuing marines. An alien then attacks him from behind. While in the released versions of the movie he is presumed dead, a deleted scene exists showing Ripley encountering him in the hive, Burke telling her that he can feel an alien moving inside him, and Ripley giving him a grenade to cut his anguish short. *'Private Tip Crowe' Private Crowe (Tip Tipping) is one of the first marines killed when the platoon is attacked in the alien hive. He dies when the ammo Frost was carrying explodes and he was hurled into a wall, breaking his neck. He was barely seen in the entire movie and he was given one line of dialog. *'Corporal Cynthia Dietrich' Corporal Dietrich (Cynthia Dale Scott) was the corpsman who gave Newt an examination after they found her. Dietrich later became the first victim of the Aliens when her Marine squad entered the hive (atmosphere processing station). When grappled by an alien, she accidentally used her flamethrower in panic, killing Frost and igniting the bag of ammunition he was wearing. It was presumed that she became cocooned by the Aliens to be impregnated by a facehugger and killed by the atmosphere processing station's explosion or possibly from an alien fully gestating in her body. *'Private Mark Drake' Private Drake (Mark Rolston) was the smartgunning partner of Vasquez. The two marines shared a special bond. While covering the marines' evacuation to the APC, he was killed during the first encounter with the aliens, when Vasquez shot an Alien beside him, and he was covered in its acidic blood. *'Corporal Colette Ferro' Corporal Ferro (Colette Hiller) was the dropship pilot, staying with the craft during the alien ambush. When Corporal Hicks ordered an evacuation from the planet, Ferro was ambushed and killed in midair. The alien that had sneaked onto the dropship had already killed Spunkmeyer. Her death is not shown but blood is visible on the windshield of the dropship just before it hits the ground. The Director's Cut of Aliens shows a brief shot of the dropship's cockpit from outside, with Ferro's blood being spattered across the glass. *'Private Ricco Frost' Private Frost (Ricco Ross) was a trooper in the Sulaco unit that investigated LV-426, and acted throughout the movie as a jokester. Frost was the driver of the unit's APC. He seemed to have a good friendship with some of the marines including Hicks and Hudson. During their investigation of the Alien hive, Frost was given the task of carrying the platoon's ammunition when they entered the hive under the nuclear reactor. He was killed when Corporal Dietrich accidentally triggered her flamethrower and he fell over a rail. He was armed with a Flamethrower, which he relinquished to Sgt. Apone just before his death. *'Lieutenant William Gorman' Lieutenant Gorman (William Hope) led the ill-fated mission to LV-426 until the first encounter with the aliens. As he was recruited by Burke (likely as an unwilling pawn, as Burke's secret agenda is to retrieve an alien sample) the marines do not take kindly to Gorman (Hicks complains that their lieutenant is too good to eat with his men). He was inexperienced, having gone through 38 simulated drops, but only one previous combat drop. He is also slow to understand situations and often needs things explained to him. When Ripley points out that he's sending his men into combat under the colony's heat exchanger, he needs Burke to explain to him in simple language what happens if the cooling system of a fusion reactor is damaged. Gorman provided command and support to the marines when they first secured the abandoned colony, and when they explored the atmospheric processor. When the aliens sprung their ambush, there was confusion and disarray among the marines who were no longer responding to Gorman's orders, causing him to lose his cool. In Ripley's subsequent rescue attempt, Gorman was knocked unconscious by falling objects. Vasquez blames Gorman for Drake's death and tries to strike him, being held back by Cpl. Hicks. Gorman later regains consciousness, having deferred to Cpl. Hicks as they planned their defense of the colony. Gorman assisted the marines in killing the face-huggers attacking Ripley and Newt. When the aliens assaulted the operations room, Vasquez was injured during their attempted escape, Gorman volunteered to go back and get her out, but his pistol ran out of ammunition. Realizing that they are trapped by aliens, he assisted her in becoming a martyr by setting off one of his grenades, earning him the gratitude and respect of Vasquez. Her last words to him- "You always were an asshole, Gorman," were said in a genial, almost affectionate, manner: meaning that Gorman could simply never do anything right even in trying to do something good. *'Corporal Dwayne Hicks' Corporal Dwayne Hicks (Michael Biehn, who took over the role after one week of shooting from James Remar) was one of the Colonial Marines who took charge when the squad's Sergeant Apone was taken alive by the Aliens and commanding officer Lt. Gorman was knocked out. He was later wounded after a burst of acid from an alien encounter began to burn through his armor. While not comfortable taking over the role as squad leader, his demeanor, unlike the machismo bravado of other squad members showed a thoughtful intelligence. Sincere and impartial, he was open to any suggestions as to how to defeat the Alien invasion. During the holdout after surviving the first alien encounter, it becomes clear that a bond of mutual respect and affection (perhaps something stronger) developed with Ripley (as seen demonstrating to her the operation of the pulse rifle). He is among the four remaining survivors in Aliens. Hicks is killed at the beginning of Alien 3 after being impaled by a broken support brace during hypersleep. *'Private William Hudson' Private William Hudson (Bill Paxton) was the squad's jokester and computer tech expert. He seemed arrogant and overconfident of his squad's firepower and abilities. However, he soon cracked under large amounts of stress after most of his Marine squad were taken during the Alien attack in the hive. Later on, he was able to pull himself together and regain his composure. Like Vasquez, Private Hudson bravely fought to the end in the colony's operation room where Ripley and the rest of the few remaining Marines made their last stand. At the last minute, he was pulled through a floor grating by an Alien while he was providing cover for Ripley, Newt and the rest of his fellow Marines as they escaped. It was presumed he was taken to the hive to be cocooned and impregnated in the nest which was later destroyed by the nuclear explosion. *'Rebecca "Newt" Jorden' Rebecca "Newt" Jorden (Carrie Henn) was the only survivor amongst the colonists of LV-426. She had been living in the air ducts within the compound and was discovered by the marines after they picked her up on the motion tracker. Newt bonded rather quickly with the marines and it was her strength of mind, for somebody so young, that helped to bring Hudson back from the brink of despair. She is killed at the beginning of Alien 3 when her spacepod crashes into Fiorina's ocean during hypersleep and she drowns without regaining consciousness. *'Ripley '' Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) goes with the Marines to LV-426 as a civilian adviser, having encountered the aliens previously. *'Private Daniel Spunkmeyer''' Private Spunkmeyer (Daniel Kash) was the dropship chief weapons officer. He stayed with Ferro at the dropship and was either killed by an Alien that sneaked on board or perished in the dropship's crash. *'Paul Van Leuwen' Van Leuwen (Paul Maxwell) was the chairman of the Interstellar Commerce Commission board that reviewed Ripley's case concerning the destruction of the Nostromo in Alien. He dismissed Ripleys's claims of a hostile organism and then decided to have her flight license revoked, as well as putting her through months of medical evaluations. *'Private Jenette Vasquez' Private Vasquez (Jenette Goldstein) was a smartgunner on the Sulaco, partnered with Drake. Vasquez survived the hive and helped seal off the complex from the aliens. She fought together with Drake and killed many aliens during the attack. She was injured when acidic blood from an alien that was shot at point blank range landed on her leg disabling her. Gorman and Vasquez together put their hands on a live grenade to avoid being taken by the aliens. Scholar Judith Halberstam, in her book titled Female Masculinity, wrote that the character is a strong example of female masculinity in film. The Aliens: Colonial Marines comic book limited series features her younger sister (Carmen Vasquez), also a Marine. *'Private Trevor Wierzbowski' Private Wierzbowski (Trevor Steedman) is barely seen at all in the film. He is injured when the ammunition bag, which had been carried by Frost, detonates and is then attacked and either killed or taken by an Alien off-screen. It's presumed he died shortly after since Hudson did not mention his vital signs when he noticed Apone's and Dietrich's. He was armed with a flamethrower. The novelization by Alan Dean Foster states that Ripley liked Wierzbowski. *'Mary' Mary is the cocooned colonist whom the Marine squad discovers alive in the hive. She pleads with the Marines to kill her, as Corporal Dietrich tries to comfort her. She subsequently dies when a chestburster erupts from her and her body was torched by Apone. *'Russ Jorden' Russ Jorden (Jay Benedict) is Newt's father, one of the "wildcatters" whom Operating Manager Al Simpson sends beyond the colony to search for a derelict ship (Space Jockey’s spacecraft) on vague orders of Carter Burke back on Earth. Russ Jorden and his wife went inside the Space Jockey’s derelict spacecraft to investigate, and discovered the ancient Alien egg nest, where he was then implanted by a facehugger. He is the second known human to be implanted by a face hugger since Nostromo crewmember Kane's discovery of the Alien egg nest and subsequent facehugger implantation 57 years earlier. He only appears in the Special Edition version of the film. *'Ann Jorden' Ann Jorden (Holly de Jong) is Newt's mother. She accompanied her husband inside the discovered Space Jockey's derelict ship and presumed to have discovered the ancient Alien egg nest inside the ship. She later drags her husband's body (who was implanted by a facehugger) back to the family's tractor to radio for help from the colony. She only appears in the Special Edition version of the film. *'Timmy Jorden' Timmy Jorden (Christopher Henn) is Newt's brother. He keeps his little sister company in the family's tractor as their parents investigate inside the Space Jockey’s ship. Tim is the only person who calls Newt by her real name, Rebecca. He only appears in the Special Edition version of the film. Amanda Ripley in Alien: Isolation (2014). Motion-capture actress Kezia Burrows resembled Elizabeth Inglis, Sigourney Weaver's mother.]] Amanda Ripley-McClaren, nicknamed "Amy" by her mother, is Ellen Ripley's daughter. Posthumously introduced in Aliens, she died at age sixty-six two years before the film's events. Ripley is as the player character in the 2014 video game Alien: Isolation, which takes place fifteen years after the events of Alien and forty-two years before those of Aliens. After learning that the Nostromo flight recorder has been found, she joins a crew en route to the Sevastopol space station and encounters Aliens which have run amok. Ripley escapes from the station, which is destroyed when it falls into the gravitational well of the Jovian planet KG348. The picture model for Ripley in Aliens is Elizabeth Inglis, Sigourney Weaver's mother, and in Alien: Isolation she is voiced by Andrea Deck with motion capture by Kezia Burrows. Amanda Ripley's introduction in Aliens was not included in the theatrical version of the film, since 20th Century Fox was concerned about the film's running time. Sigourney Weaver criticized the cut, seeing Amanda as crucial to Ellen Ripley's character development and her bond with the orphaned Newt. While developing Alien: Isolation, Creative Assembly originally desired a female protagonist and decided to use Amanda as the best way to focus on her mother, Ellen's, traits. Amanda's design in Alien: Isolation was based on pictures from Elizabeth Inglis' youth. ''Alien 3'' *'Ripley' Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) is the main character of all four Alien movies. The escape pod containing her, Newt, Corporal Hicks and Bishop crash lands on Fiorina 161 after an onboard fire on the Sulaco. She soon finds that she is the only female on the prison colony. Ripley discovers she has an Alien Queen embryo growing inside of her and that Weyland-Yutani will arrive at the colony to retrieve it. At the end of the movie, Ripley commits suicide by jumping into a gigantic furnace in order to prevent the company from getting their hands on the Alien Queen. *'Aaron' Aaron (Ralph Brown) is Superintendent Andrews' assistant and serves as a prison guard. He is not a religious man because he believes that so long as he has a job he does not need faith, although he seems to have a lot of faith in Weyland-Yutani. At his arrival, several prisoners catch a glance at his personal file, discovering his IQ is only 85, which they began using as a nickname for him. Aaron will often respond by telling whoever said it to not do so again, but this is always ignored. Aaron has a very strong trust in Weyland-Yutani, his employer. He usually acts as Andrews' parrot, echoing his opinions without stating any of his own. After Andrews died, Aaron attempts to take charge but the prisoners promptly refuse to allow him to do so. Ripley later tries to convince him several times that they do not care about him or any other employee, and in fact care more about capturing the two Aliens. He and Morse often got into heated arguments, especially after Morse let Golic out, who in turn allowed the alien to escape from the toxic waste dump they had contained it in. When Ripley tells him to send the rescue ship away, he sternly refuses, explaining that he wants to leave and see his wife and children again. Aaron eventually assists Ripley with the bio-scan she performs on herself aboard the crashed EEV and is one of the few people to know she is subject to Alien gestation. After the scan is performed, Weyland-Yutani immediately sends a message to the prison stating that the rescue ship will arrive in a matter of hours to pick her up. At this point Aaron slowly arrives to a conclusion (that Weyland-Yutani does not care about him or the prisoners and only cares about the alien) that he exemplifies near the end of the film. When the prisoners decide to lure the alien into the lead, Aaron calls them crazy and locks himself into his office. It is apparent that while in his office he continued to think about the recent events and loses most, if not all, of his faith in Weyland-Yutani. When Michael Bishop lands with his team and tries to convince Ripley to leave with him, Aaron strikes Bishop with a large metal rod, nearly ripping his ear off. One of the soldiers accompanying Bishop immediately pushes Aaron out into the open and shoots him several times in the back. Aaron falls from a great height, landing on his back. He takes one last breath before dying with a look of disbelief on his face. *'Harold Andrews' Superintendent Harold Andrews (Brian Glover) is the warden of Fury 161. He often begins his addresses to the prisoners with the line "this is Rumor Control, here are the facts...". Andrews often mocked the prisoners behind their backs, calling them "Dillon's God Squad". He becomes increasingly annoyed with Ripley as she leaves the infirmary, and also takes this frustration out on Clemens, who he has never trusted. When Murphy is killed in the ventilation fan, Andrews further places blame on Ripley, suggesting that Murphy was concentrating more on her than he was on his work. When Golic returns from the scene of Boggs' and Rains' death covered in blood, Andrews believes that the "simple bastard" has murdered them. He does not believe Ripley's story concerning the Alien and her past involvement with the creature. He also tells Ripley that there are no weapons of any kind available to fend off her creature. Andrews quarantines Ripley to the infirmary having heard her story once he knows that Weyland-Yutani find her to be a high priority. Andrews attempts to organize a search party for Boggs and Rains in the mess hall when Ripley bursts in screaming after Clemens' death in the infirmary. Andrews becomes increasingly frustrated with her and orders Aaron to escort her back to the infirmary as not to cause a panic. The Alien then reaches down from an overhead air duct and pulls Andrews into the ceiling. A shower of blood rains down from the air duct, and the prisoners run amok in a panic. *'Jonathan Clemens' Jonathan Clemens (Charles Dance) was the medical doctor of Fury 161. When Ripley crashes into the oil sea, he nurses her back to health and begins showing her around. He even starts a personal relationship with her, much to the annoyance of Andrews. Clemens performs the autopsy on Newt as Ripley requested. He asks what they are looking for in the body of a girl who had obviously drowned, and Ripley tells him that they are investigating a possible case of cholera. Clemens firmly responds by stating that there has not been a case of cholera reported for 200 years. He knows that Ripley is hiding something from him, and to show that he would not lie to her, he explains why he has a bar code on the back of his head. When Clemens was on a residency, he got drunk after a long shift. The same night, there was a boiler explosion, causing forty injuries. Clemens was called back and, by prescribing the wrong pain killer dosage, was responsible for the deaths of 11 men. He was sentenced to Fiorina 161 and served his time, but chose to stay behind with the other inmates after they refused to leave. When Clemens ends his story, Ripley again lies about what has been going on around the prison. As Clemens injects her with a serum, the Alien lowers itself down behind him and lashes out through the curtains. After a very brief struggle, the Alien releases its inner jaw into Clemens' skull. Ripley and the mentally unstable Golic, strapped down in a bed, are the only witnesses. *'Dillon' Dillon (Charles S. Dutton) is what could be described as the religious preacher of Fury 161 and the leader of the prisoners. He not only leads them in prayer but stirs them to action in rousing speeches. He had a history as a murderer and rapist of women, but like the remaining prisoners, he somehow managed to find God while incarcerated. He acts as an unofficial religious consultant for the other inmates and tries to keep the peace between them, attempting to appease Rains and Boggs's misgivings over Golic, and violently beating the men who attempt to rape Ripley. Dillon was one of the few prisoners who spoke to Ripley shortly after her arrival, asking her if she had any faith and reassuring her that the prisoners had faith enough to accept and tolerate anyone. He wrote an eloquent prayer which he used for the eulogy of the funeral for Newt and Hicks, which briefly caused Ripley to weep. He later reprimands Boggs and Rains for their highly negative opinion on Golic, which they display openly. When prisoners try to rape Ripley, Dillon intervenes and beats them severely with a crowbar. After the Alien kills Andrews, Dillon leads a prayer stating that "the apocalypse" is upon the prisoners. During the attempt to trap the Alien in the toxic waste dump he looks most towards the safety of the prisoners and afterward leads a sermon that acts as an ode to the prisoners who died to ensure their victory. After Golic kills Arthur and lets the Alien out, Dillon displays passionate anger towards Aaron and Morse, who are violently bickering. He orders Morse to get all the remaining prisoners together so they can formulate a new plan. Dillon was one of the few people that Ripley informed about the Alien embryo within her. He was disgusted with Ripley after she asked him to kill her and the alien that was inside of her. He does not comply, promising that he will sort her out in a "quick, easy, and painless" fashion once the Alien that is slaughtering the inmates is destroyed. Ripley explains to him that the Alien, if it escapes, will destroy all life in the universe. Dillon responds apathetically, stating that the prisoners have (or had) their own separate world on Fury 161. Shortly afterward, he rallies the prisoners together to trap the Alien in the foundry and kill it by pouring hot lead on it. The strategy to draw the Alien into the mould quickly falls apart though, and he is forced to improvise a new while as the Alien attacks. After the piston is activated, he nobly faces the Alien, enticing it to attack him to keep it in the lead mould. When Ripley reminds him of their pact and begs her to kill him, he only replies "God will take care of you now". He was eventually killed by the Alien while fighting it in the lead mold, hoping to stall it long enough for Ripley to pour the lead. He was killed by the beast moments before the area was filled with molten lead. *'Golic' Golic (Paul McGann) was found guilty of 32 accounts of murder and dismemberment and 13 accounts of arson. It is implied that Golic went mad after he recalls that, as a young man, "girls liked me... for a while." He is something of an outcast in the prison, although he considers Morse a friend. Others dislike him, believing him to be a crazy and unpredictable. He goes out on trips to forage supplies from abandoned areas of the prison with Boggs and Rains, who find him intolerable. The only survivor of the alien's ambush in the tunnel, where Boggs and Rains were "slaughtered like pigs!" Golic is found in the cafeteria eating cereal, his face covered in blood, acting as if nothing happened. Assuming he turned on his fellow inmates, he is promptly strapped down to a bed in the infirmary, under close supervision by Clemens and Ripley. After his isolation, Andrews talks of Golic's unspeakable crimes, brutal even when compared to the crimes of the other men. In the medical ward, Golic speaks to Ripley about how he used to be a normal person. He utters an almost-mute "magnificent" after seeing the alien butcher Clemens. In the theatrical version, after the alien kills Clemens and deems Ripley unfit to kill (as she was carrying a queen embryo at the time), Golic is no longer seen in the film and it is unknown whether he meets his demise at the hands of the Alien or not. In the extended version of the film, Golic persuades Morse to unstrap him in the medical ward after hearing that the Alien has been trapped. He then knocks Morse out, kills Arthur, who is guarding the waste tank containing the trapped alien, and is killed himself after he releases it while worshipping it and asking it what he should do next. He believes that the alien is a holy creature, and frequently talks to it via what seems to be telepathy. It is unknown if the alien was actually speaking to him or he was imagining this as a result of his condition. *'Morse' Robert Morse (Danny Webb) is one of the smaller prisoners of Fiorina 161 and is one of the few friends of Golic. Morse can be physically distinguished by his many gold teeth. He is loud, argumentative, and cynical. At first, he blames Ripley for bringing the alien to the planet. After Andrews's death he and Aaron often got into heated arguments. When guarding Golic after trapping the Alien, Golic (now insane) convinces Morse to let him loose. Golic knocks Morse out and goes to release the Alien, killing himself and Arthur in the process. After Dillon's death, Morse helps Ripley get to the top of furnace so that she may throw herself into it, killing herself and the queen. While helping her, he is shot in the leg by a Weyland-Yutani soldier. He is the only resident of Fury 161 to survive. At the end of the film he is seen being led away by Weyland-Yutani personnel, and smiles as he realizes his success. He is vocal about his initial skepticism of trying to survive the encounter with the Alien, stating that although it killed many of his friends he wants to wait for Weyland-Yutani firepower to show up- in the end, however, he agrees to Ripley's course of action. According to the novelization of Alien: Resurrection, it is likely he wrote about his experiences, invoking the android Call to take action. *'Boggs' Edward Boggs (Leon Herbert) is a large inmate who is assigned to accompany Rains and Golic on a routine foraging mission through the tunnels of the prison complex on Fiorina 161. He and Rains are both very vocal about not minding the dark tunnels, but they do firmly state that they feel uncomfortable around Golic, stating that he is crazy and smells bad. Dillon is the one to remind them that he is now one of the brothers as well. Boggs and Rains have no choice but to go with Golic. As the three are measuring the size of a large compartment, the candles they have lit to see in the dark start blowing out. A perplexed Rains goes back to light them again, but he does not come back. Boggs and Golic venture out to see what is happening after hearing his screams, though they arrive too late. The two of them find the bloody body and Boggs is subsequently lifted to the ceiling and bitten in the cranium by the Alien. His blood sprays all over Golic's face, who screams in terror and runs down the hallways. *'Rains' Rains (Christopher John Fields) is one of the first inmates to see Clemens bring Ripley back inside from the beach where he discovers her. He vocalizes his distaste for Golic with Boggs when they are assigned to go on a routine foraging expedition in the tunnels, but is reprimanded by Dillon for his attitude. As the three of them measure the size of a pitch black compartment, they realize their candles are being blown out. Rains takes a torch and investigates, believing that someone is fooling around. He paces down the tunnel and is alerted when some barrel containers are knocked over, with fleeting shadows being cast on the wall. While searching a small alcove, he hears something dripping next to his feet and looks down to see the alien, which prolongs his agonising demise. Boggs and Golic hear the commotion, but upon seeing what is happening, abandon their foraging mission and run down huge sewer tunnels for several minutes before arriving where they started, finding Rains' mutilated corpse sitting against a wall. *'David' David (Pete Postlethwaite) is an older, more educated inmate who knew about the hazardous materials stored in the facility's toxic waste dump. He also explains to Ripley why they call Aaron "85." He was killed by the Alien during the "bait and chase" plan to trap it in the furnace. While he was looking through the small window of a door he had managed to close between him and the creature, he thought he was safe. Unbeknown to David, the Alien found another way into the corridor and sneaked up behind him. *'Kevin' Kevin (Phil Davis) is a jittery and nervous inmate, almost violently so. He first appears as the inmate who assists Clemens with the autopsy of Newt that Ripley requests early in the film (in the theatrical cut). He alerts Clemens to the odd searches Ripley is performing on the body. He later argues with David about the alien and its capabilities shortly after they witness it killing Andrews. Later on, Kevin is one of the prisoners acting as bait to lead the Alien into the lead mold. After he closes a door, cutting himself off from the creature in the corridors, he warns everyone that the alien is very "pissed off." When the Alien eventually catches him, it pulls him onto the ceiling where Dillon eventually finds him and pulls him down. Dillon and Ripley drag him towards the furnace, but Kevin soon bleeds to death on the floor of the piston chamber. After he dies, Ripley suggests they leave the body, but the Alien quickly returns, takes the body, and causes the piston to start too early. *'Junior' Ted "Junior" Gillas (Holt McCallany) is a younger and more silent prisoner, sentenced for aggressive sexual crimes. He is easily recognizable via the teardrop tattoo he has below his right eye and the welding goggles he often wears. He led a group of prisoners who attempted to rape Ripley and in turn was assaulted by Dillon for doing so. He later sacrifices himself during the quinitricetyline accident to allow Ripley and the remaining prisoners escape. He succeeds in helping them in their plan, which was to trap the alien in the toxic waste dump. After briefly looking at Ripley, who is trying to distract the alien so he can escape, Junior decides to sacrifice himself and reach redemption for his rape attempt. He runs inside the waste dump, the alien follows, and the door is closed behind them. He is heard screaming shortly afterwards. *'Gregor' Gregor (Peter Guinness) was one of the prisoners who assisted Junior in the attempted rape of Ripley at the junkyard. When Dillon makes it to the scene and attacks Junior, it is evident that Gregor was severely beaten as well. The Assembly Cut shows him to be badly burned in the fire and thus explains the white bandaging he wears for the second half of the film. After the failed attempt to trap the alien in the toxic waste dump, Gregor joins the rest of the inmates and uses himself as bait to lure the Alien into the lead mold. As he runs down a hall away from the Alien, he has a head on collision with Morse and the two fall to the floor. They both stand up and, assuming that the other prisoner is the alien, attempt to attack each other before recognizing each other. Finding some humor in this situation, the two of them share a lighthearted moment, laughing and fooling around. As the two giggle at their predicament, the creature charges up from behind Morse and slays Gregor. In the assembly cut, Gregor's character is expanded upon and he is shown to be agnostic. *'Frank' Frank (Carl Chase) has served many years in his life sentence and is a good friend of Murphy. It is hinted that he was sentenced to Fiorina for killing women, as he states that the only way to have a good relationship is to treat women abusively. He is killed by the alien when it grabs him. As a result, he drops a paintbrush full of quinitricetyline, which in turn causes a massive explosion that kills several. *'Jude' Jude (Vincenzo Nicoli) appears to be of central European descent, possibly Slovak. He was sentenced to life imprisonment for murder in the first degree without a weapon. When the prisoners band together to trap the Alien in lead, Jude carries a pair of scissors to use as a weapon against the beast. In one of the film's only scenes of comic relief, he is reprimanded by Morse for carrying them the wrong way. As more and more inmates are killed off, Jude eventually is chased towards the end of a corridor where Dillon is waiting for him. Dillon calls for Jude to run faster, but the Alien catches up quickly. Jude does reach Dillon, but is pulled back into the corridor before the door can finish closing and is gored by the Alien while screaming for help. *'Eric' Eric (Niall Buggy) is the jittery inmate who serves as the cook on Fiorina. He is killed by the Alien during the plan to trap it in the furnace. He uses a meat cleaver as a weapon against the monster, and his body is found by Ripley. *'Troy' Troy (Paul Brennen) is a prisoner who serves as a technician and handyman with Fiorina's equipment. He was addicted to tobacco and was almost always seen chewing it. Troy was a quieter prisoner and when he did speak he was almost always complaining. During the attempt to trap the alien, he and Arthur sifted through batteries to find some that worked and he loudly complained about how few were in working condition. In the film's bait and chase climax, he was grabbed by the alien and "stuck" to the ceiling while trying to assist the other prisoners. *'Arthur' Arthur (Deobia Oparei) is a large Jamaican inmate. He is present when Andrews gives his second 'Rumor Control' speech in the mess hall, where he sees the alien for the first time. Arthur is seen again later when the group are trying to decide who is in charge now that Andrews is dead. While the prisoners prepare to capture the Alien, Arthur and Troy are seen checking flashlight batteries. After the explosion, Arthur is in a search party for surviving prisoners, though they find none. He is then put on watch duty to guard the door of the waste tank. In the infirmary, Morse releases Golic from his strait jacket after he begs to be let out. While Arthur is on duty, Golic approaches the waste tank. Arthur does his best to reason with the insanely babbling prisoner, but is caught by surprise when Golic swiftly slits his throat with a razorblade. Looking at Golic in stunned disbelief, Arthur bleeds to death on the floor while Golic screams a panicked, maniacal apology. *'Murphy' Thomas Murphy (Christopher Fairbank) is a prisoner who is younger than most of the prisoners on Fiorina. He spent most of his early life on the run from the law. A conversation between Frank and Murphy in the assembly cut implies that he has been sentenced to prison for sexual deviance and probably abuse as well. He appears to have a shorter prison sentence than most and often volunteers to help in efforts (like finding survivors from the EEV) in attempts to shave a few months off of his sentence. He is the first person killed by the Alien. He is first introduced in the theatrical cut searching the EEV for survivors with his dog, and later mourns over it after the alien emerges from it (though he thinks a human did it). Later, he is seen cleaning the giant air ducts of the prison. He steps on the aliens shed skin and is clearly disgusted by his find. He hears noises coming from a hole in the wall, and goes to investigate, believing it to be his dog, Spike. He soon realizes it is not his pet pooch but a juvenile Alien. Before he can pull his head out of the hole, the alien spits acid into his face. He stammers backwards in agony and accidentally tumbles into a large spinning fan, killing him instantaneously. In the theatrical cut, Murphy's dog Spike is the victim of the facehugger, resulting in an Alien with more mammalian features. However, in the assembly cut of Alien³, the dog was not the creature attacked and impregnated. The song Murphy sings while cleaning the vent shafts is In the Year 2525 by Zager & Evans. *'William' William (Clive Mantle) is a large but panicky inmate. He is revealed in the Assembly Cut to be agnostic. William was a member of the group of prisoners who tried to rape Ripley. He was later seen agonizing over who would direct the prisoners after Andrews' death. He and Gregor are later paired together during the attempt to drown the alien in hot lead. He was killed in an offscreen death. *'Vincent' Vincent (Jerry Sayer) is one of the inmates who uses himself as bait to try and trap the Alien in the lead works. At one point, David rounds a corner and finds a corpse on the floor, calling out "I think I've found Vincent!" He is the first inmate to be killed during the plan to lure the creature into the leadworks. The role is not listed in the film's credits, as Vincent is primarily an extra who is killed in the bait and chase sequence. *'Bishop (android)' In the opening scene of Alien 3, a fire aboard the Sulaco causes the four survivors from Aliens to be launched in an Emergency Escape Vehicle (EEV) while still in hypersleep. Ripley is the only survivor when the EEV crashes on Fiorina "Fury" 161, the site of a penal colony. The prisoners indicate that Bishop was smashed beyond repair, but Ripley partially repairs his speech and memory functions. He reveals the events that followed the conclusion of Aliens, including that an Alien facehugger was aboard the Sulaco and that a fire was the cause of the passengers' ejection. He then asks Ripley to disconnect him permanently, saying, "I can be reworked, but I'll never be top of the line again. I'd rather be nothing." Ripley complies with his request. However, in the novelization by Alan Dean Foster, Ripley desires to keep him functional, musing "Sorry, Bishop, but you're like an old calculator. Friendly and comfortable. If you can be repaired, I'm going to see that it comes to pass...Page 115, Alan Dean Foster, Alien 3, ISBN 0-7088-5240-8" *'Michael Bishop II' The designer of the android Bishop, Michael (Lance Henriksen) is a scientist in the employ of the Weyland-Yutani corporation. Ripley meets him in the furnace and first assumes that he is a droid sent by the company, the same model as Bishop, but he reveals who he really is. He also tells her that he and his medical team will extract the alien queen inside her and destroy it. Ripley knows that he is a liar and backs away towards the furnace. He lets his cover slip and pleads that it is a magnificent specimen and that he must have it. She willingly sacrifices herself by free falling into the giant lead smelter, much to his despair. ''Alien Resurrection'' *'Call' Annalee Call (Winona Ryder) is the newest member of the Betty crew, and has a secret mission to destroy Ripley before the Scientists can remove the queen embryo from her. Unbeknownst to everyone, Call is actually a second generation android: a robot designed and built by other robots. *'Christie' Christie (Gary Dourdan) is a muscular, dreadlocked mercenary amongst the Betty crew. Christie is first mate and second in command of the Betty, and carries two disposable guns attached to his wrists. He is forced to carry Vriess on his back in a back-harness when they flee underwater. He suffers severe injury when an alien spits acid in his face, and sacrifices himself by detaching himself from Vriess. *'DiStephano' Vincent DiStephano (Raymond Cruz) is a soldier of the United Systems Military. He was one of the soldiers sent to capture the crew of the Betty, but is captured himself and is left in the custody of the mercenaries when the other soldiers abandon ship. He then agrees to help everyone escape the Auriga. He also briefly explains the history of Autons when it is discovered that Call is one of them. He and the group eventually board the Betty and strap themselves in, preparing to return to Earth. The ship's cargo hatch is open, however, and Call goes to fix it but she is confronted by the stowaway newborn. DiStephano soon comes to check on her, sensing danger. He then sees the newborn, which crushes his head with its bare hands. *'Elgyn' Frank Elgyn (Michael Wincott) is the raspy-voiced captain of the Betty. Elgyn provides General Perez with kidnapped humans still in cryostasis for a large sum of cash. He was also romantically involved with Hillard. He is killed when an alien baits him with a collection of weapons in a stray corridor, where he is pulled through the floor grating and killed. *'Gediman' Dr. Jonathan Gediman (Brad Dourif) is one of five scientists who perform the operation on the Ripley clone to retrieve the queen embryo. He becomes the first victim of the aliens when he enters the aliens' cage to investigate their disappearance. He is then grabbed by an alien and taken below decks to the Queen's chamber. He is then cocooned by the Aliens. When Ripley is taken to the alien queen, Gediman is overjoyed to witness the queen painfully give birth to the mutant newborn. The newborn shares a bonding moment with its mother before killing her, much to Gediman's horror. It then advances toward Gediman and bites into the top of his skull, spilling his brains. In the book, shortly after his death by the newborn, a chestburster bursts from his body. During his dealings with and on the subject of Ripley, he referred to her as a she, while Wren called her an it. *'Hillard' Sabra Hillard (Kim Flowers) is the assistant pilot of the Betty and is the romantic partner of Elgyn. She is eventually taken by the aliens when they swim below the cooling station. *'Johner' Johner (Ron Perlman) is a somewhat physically imposing, scarred member of the Betty crew. He is a dark-humored joker and has a short temper. He constantly argues with Vriess, who he teases for being handicapped. Frequently seen with a rather toxic liquor of his own concoction, the container of which conceals a pistol. He is one of only four characters to survive and land on Earth. *'General Perez' General Martin Perez (Dan Hedaya) is the commanding military General of the medical research lab where Ripley is being cloned for the alien queen's resurrection. After destroying an escape pod carrying a stowaway alien, he is bitten in the back of the head by yet another creature, exposing his brains, which he proceeds to examine before dying. *'Purvis' Larry Purvis (Leland Orser) was rescued by the team unexpectedly. He was one of the many test subjects who were kidnapped for experimentation and impregnated. Call offers to take him along so they can be freeze him in cryostasis, where they can later remove the embryo. He dies when the group is ambushed by Dr. Wren. While Wren is arguing with the crew, Purvis is convulsing as blood pours out of his mouth. Purvis eventually gets to his feet and staggers over to the scientist, surviving numerous gunshots before relentlessly pounding the villain into some steel steps. Purvis then manages to kill Wren by positioning himself so that his chestburster forces its way through his chest and Wren's skull. *'Ripley Clone #8' Ripley Clone #8 (Sigourney Weaver) was a human-alien hybrid clone, generated from the DNA of the original Ellen Ripley and the embryotic alien queen recovered from Ellen Ripley's blood samples from Fiorina 'Fury' 161 that had been kept on ice. The integrity of the DNA, however, had been compromised by the freezing process, having caused the separate DNA samples to intercross with each-other. 'Number 8', as she was simply referred-to by the likes of the commanding officer, General Perez, (who considered her to be no-more than a "meat by-product," being more interested in the Alien Queen,) was the 8th clone and most-successful attempt to separate Ripley's and the Alien Queen's DNA. 'Ripley', due to this 'genetic-crossing' shares similar traits to the aliens, such as an empathic link with the rest of the hive, acidic blood, enhanced strength and reflexes, and 'Genetic Memories', as speculated by Dr. Wren and Dr. Gediman. *'Vriess' Vriess (Dominique Pinon) is the chief engineer of the Betty. He is handicapped and uses a wheelchair; he is able to hide a shotgun in various pieces upon his chair to avoid its detection. He is one of the few characters to survive the endeavor. *'Carlyn Williamson' Dr. Carlyn Williamson is a female scientist on the Auriga. She teaches Ripley how to speak early in the film using picture cards and, in the assembly version, accidentally triggers memories in her of Newt. She is with Gediman when the aliens capture him. She is later seen already cocooned and apparently deceased in the hive chamber. *'Wren' Dr. Mason Wren (J. E. Freeman) is one of the five scientists who worked on resurrecting the alien queen. He exposed Call as a "terrorist" who was searching for information on the aliens and ordered soldiers to kill her and the other mercenaries. This failed and they captured him. He acted as a guide until he betrayed them, shooting Call non-fatally and heading to the Betty, hoping to get there before the others and escape, stranding them with the aliens. He is killed when Purvis attacks him in a violent fit of rage, forcing Wren's head to his chest moments before the chestburster emerges, killing them both. See also *List of characters in the Alien vs. Predator series References *''Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Alien and Predator Films'' (by David A. McIntee, Telos, 272 pages, 2005, ISBN 1-903889-94-4) fr:Personnages de Alien pl:Bishop (android) pt:Bishop (androide) ru:Бишоп (цикл «Чужой») Category:Alien (franchise) characters Characters